Lupin the 4th
by K-Dog the Fire Beast
Summary: Someone claiming to be the son of Lupin the 3rd is robbing Japan blind. Who is this mysterious person and what is his connection to Ranma? R
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Other people are the ones who own Ranma and Lupin the 3rd. Too bad I'm not one of them. I'm just a guy with a computer, writing a story to promote the greatness that is Ranma and Lupin the 3rd.

"" Speaking

>>Thoughts

_Italic _Speaking through a headset or telephone

( ) K-Pun or K-Comment

_Italic underlined_ Reading a letter written by someone

And now, for the first time on (At least to my knowledge. If it's not feel free to tell me.) a Ranma ½ Lupin the 3rd crossover. Enjoy!

_**Chapter One: Horsing Around**_

It was a peaceful day in Nerima for once. So peaceful that Furinken High School decided to risk a field trip to the Nerima Museum of Natural History. The classes in question that received this great honor were none other then Ranma and Akane's class and Akane's older sister Nabiki's class.

"Okay class!" Miss Hinako Ninomiya said as she chaperoned her class into the room. "We are in luck to be able to actually see this exhibit so lets all stay together."

The exhibit in question was part of a tour across the world. It consisted of several gems and jewelry from all over the world. While many pieces were exquisite, the main piece of the show was truly a work of art. A two-foot tall solid gold statue covered in precious gems.

The statue was of a wild stallion standing on its back legs while the front two were in the air like the horse was getting ready to charge or it was startled. The mane and tail were covered in emeralds while the eyes were fiery red rubies. The nostrils were exquisite black pearls while white ones were the hooves. Finally the stallion's teeth were diamonds. It was truly beautiful and had an estimated worth of one hundred and fifty million dollars.

That piece alone was why the museum had gone all out to protect it by hiring extra security for the show.

Miss Hinako looked over her class while her associate looked over his class. They made sure their respective classrooms were behaving as Hinako looked for any delinquents. What she did eventually see shocked her as well as both classes who saw it as well.

Ranma Saotome was actually paying attention for once. He and his friends Hiroshi and Diasuke were going around to each exhibit taking notes and looking excited. Diasuke was even taking pictures.

Several students took this as a sign of the Apocalypse and prayed to the gods for salvation. Many students were too afraid to approach them to ask about their sudden interest. Well, all but two students. They were the Tendo sisters Akane and Nabiki.

"What're you up to pervert?" Akane demanded to know.

"What does it look like?" Ranma replied not looking at her as he continued to take notes.

"Well Ranma-kun, it looks like you've taken a sudden interest in jewelry." Nabiki said smirking. "Getting in touch with your feminine side?"

"Hey, these are some beautiful pieces of art." Ranma insisted. "I can almost imagine a woman of beauty and wealth wearing any of these. It shows class, style and elegance. Don't you think so?"

"Maybe." Nabiki replied not wanting to tell him she had imagined such a thing, except she was the woman she pictured wearing it.

Akane however reacted the way she usually did. When Ranma said he pictured woman wearing these jewels, she assumed the usual.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane yelled as she swung her mallet.

"Uncute Tomboy!" Ranma yelled as he flew through the skylight above their heads and over the horizon.

"Why did you do that Akane?" Nabiki asked curious.

"He was being a pervert!" Akane accused. "He admitted he was thinking about other woman in class!"

Nabiki just shook her head and muttered whatever as she decided they shouldn't have stopped Akane's therapy sessions a month before Ranma had arrived.

Later that day, school was out and Nabiki was home going over the family bills. It was that time of the month again and if she didn't make sure they were paid then they would be living on the streets. Things had been a lot harder after Ranma and the bottomless pit he called a father had moved in with them, then later his mother, but she still did all she could to make sure they could eat and sleep with a roof over their heads.

"Let's see…" Nabiki said to herself as she looked over the last bill.

It was then that she noticed a something strange. The family account suddenly had more money then they had when she'd checked last week, about five hundred thousand more then last week. This had to be a mistake. She grabbed her phone and called the bank.

"_Nerima Federal Trust. Hanabi Onoza speaking. How may I help you?"_ A voice answered.

"Hello. This is Nabiki Tendo. I'd like to check something about my families account." Nabiki spoke.

"_R…r…right away ma'am."_ The teller said in fear. She'd heard about what could happen if one displeased Nabiki Tendo. The last tellers, who'd upset her, had found themselves transferred to one of the banks branches in the Arctic Circle. "_What seems to be the problem?"_

"There seems to be more money in the account then there was when I checked last week." Nabiki explained. "I'd like to make sure it isn't a mistake."

"_Okay ma'am." _Hanabi told her as Nabiki could hear the sounds of typing over the phone. "_It's no mistake ma'am. The deposits of several thousand yen were made last week. It appears Soun Tendo made them as his signature is all over the paperwork."_

"Really?" Nabiki replied thinking about it. "When was this done?"

"_According to this…last week Wednesday."_ Hanabi told her.

"I see." Nabiki said to herself, as she knew that that couldn't have happened. Her dad had been sick in bed all of last week. "Thank you for your help."

"_You're very welcome ma'am."_ Hanabi said pleased with herself that she had not gotten on Nabiki's bad side.

With that said they both hung up and Nabiki was left to ponder this new information. Even if Soun was feeling well enough to go to the bank to make the deposits last week, he didn't have access to the accounts. She'd kept that information from him when she'd changed the account numbers after he used their mortgage money to buy saki for an all night drinking binge with Genma. So who ever this imposter was, he had access to the family accounts.

"There's something funny about this." Nabiki muttered to herself as she realized what it was.

Last week while her father was sick, Ranma had been gone all week on one of his infamous training trips. He'd actually been taking a lot more of those recently as he'd been gone from Nerima for no real reason six times in the last four months. Ironically she'd also noticed that a robbery of some rare artwork or large sums of money happened while he was away. She'd suspected him at first, but then dismissed that idea, as he wasn't the type of person to rob people. Now however, she decided to investigate more.

Later that same evening, back at the Nerima Museum of Natural History the guards were all hard at work. Several patrolled the interior and exterior while alarms and anti-burglar equipment had been activated. The usual equipment consisted of laser sensors, body heat detectors and even pressure sensitive gauges built into the floors around the exhibit.

Normally they wouldn't be going all out like this but they had received a letter earlier that day that read as followed,

_To the Nerima Museum of Natural History._

_Tonight I plan to break in and steal_

_the Golden Stallion you have on display._

_I dare you to try and stop me._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend._

The museum heads weren't sure whether or not to take this seriously, but decided eventually not to take that chance. With that said, they beefed the security measures up so well that not even a fly could get into that room. They just wished they hadn't spent so much because now they didn't have enough to fix the broken skylight. Normally a job like that wouldn't cost a whole lot, but when you live in Nerima, the repair people can charge a heck of a lot of money to fix anything. The museum directors decided rather then argue they would just post a few guards around it on the roof and leave it until after the statue had moved to the next city and wouldn't be their responsibility anymore.

While all these people did their jobs as they were instructed, a lone figure made his/her way across the rooftop towards the broken skylight above the room with the statue. A brief second of light shined upon the figure revealing it to be a woman.

She wore an all black spandex jumpsuit with black boots, gloves and a black ski mask covering her face. Across her back was a small black backpack and she also wore a headset radio around her ears and was now using it to talk to someone.

"Sly Fox is in position." She whispered into the microphone.

"_Understood. Lone Swordsman is in position."_ A voice replied over the headset.

"_Copy that. Lone Gunman is standing by."_ A second voice spoke.

"Alright boys. We've got a three minute timeframe before the next patrol comes by." The girl said. "Let's do this right."

"_Understood."_ Lone Swordsman replied.

"_Are you sure you wanna do this in Nerima?"_ Lone Gunman asked concerned. "_I thought we were holding off on jobs here?"_

"I told you before, next week the display goes to New York." The woman explained as she lifted the boards used to cover the broken skylight and slipped inside. She then carefully put the boards back in place as three guards came walking by back on the roof completely oblivious to what had just taken place.

"I'd rather not go all the way there to take it." The woman continued to explain as she attached a cable to the roof and gently began lowering herself to the floor. "We've gotta take it now or we'll never get it."

"_Okay then." _Lone Gunman replied. "_Do you remember what your up against?"_

"The notes we took indicate laser sensors and a pressure sensitive alarm built under the statue." The woman said. "If the weight of the statue is removed, then the alarm goes off. Luckily I thought ahead in that case. It's those heat sensors that have me worried though."

"_Alright then. Good luck." _Lone Gunman responded. "_We'll stay in position incase anything goes wrong."_

"Good to know." The woman said with a smirk in her voice. "Operation Wild Stallion is a go."

With that said, the woman reached the floor and her body suddenly turned ice cold. This made sure the heat sensors couldn't pick her up. Next, she reached in her backpack and pulled out a can aerosol and began spraying it around the room. Seconds later all the lasers were now visible.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The woman quietly whispered. "For our next event in the Thief Olympics, Free style laser dodging!"

The woman then effortlessly and easily did several seconds apart gymnastic flips to avoid each and every laser. She continued this until she stood directly in front of the glass case holding the statue.

"And now, for my next trick!" The woman said cockily as she removed some glass cutting equipment and cut a large hole in the side of the case.

"Nice horsy." The woman said as she reached for the statue. "We're just going for a little trip."

With that said and with speed thought impossible to normal humans, she pulled the statue free from the case and quickly replaced it with enough weights that equaled the statue's weight. This in turn prevented the alarm from going off.

"I've got it!" The woman whispered into the mike excited. "Moving to next location."

"_Understood."_ Lone Swordsman and Gunman replied.

The woman put the statue in the backpack and proceeded to flip through the lasers again. Once she was where the rope was she hooked it to a harness attached to her belt and started to climb up towards freedom.

At least, that was the plan until a sword appeared out of nowhere and cut the rope!

The woman fell hard to the floor and soon enough the alarm was going off.

"Crap!" The woman muttered as she leapt to her feet.

She was two seconds from bolting when she found the same sword, which cut the rope, was now pointed at her throat. The person holding it was a young girl dressed in the battle garb of the Chinese Amazons and had purple hair.

"What're you doing here?" The woman responded in shock.

"You have stolen a treasure of the Amazons stranger." A voice on the far side of the room said.

The woman looked and saw that a small elderly woman sitting atop a large wooden cane was on the other side of the room.

"Cologne!" The woman said with anger in her voice.

"You know me?" Cologne asked confused.

"I've heard of you." The woman answered. "I assume this is your grand-daughter Shampoo."

"It is. Now return our treasure and face your punishment!" Cologne ordered.

"Your treasure?" The woman asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Our tribe is the one sponsoring this exhibit." Cologne explained. "Now return the statue!"

"Sorry. I got plans for this horsy." The woman said as several guards entered the room.

"You are either very confident or foolish child." Cologne told her. "Surrender or face Amazon justice!"

"Alright." The woman said as she took the statue out of her backpack and presented it to the elder. "Catch!"

With that said the woman threw it into the air. The Amazon's and guards did what she expected as they all looked up at the statue. The woman then quickly threw some weird looking balls on the floor, which exploded into a thick smoke.

"Where's the statue?" One guard yelled.

"I can't see!" Another yelled.

"Hi-ho Goldie away!" The thief's voice yelled as the smoke started to clear.

Everyone looked in shock as the thief had somehow not only got past them but had regained possession of the statue. She held it in her arms at the entrance to the room from the modern art room.

"You snooze, you lose!" The woman yelled as she put the statue back in her bag. She then ran off while the guards gave chase.

"Shampoo! Stop her!" Cologne ordered looking for her granddaughter, only to get a shock. For there sitting in a pile of her grand daughters clothes, was Shampoo in her cursed form of a cat.

"Meow!" Shampoo replied as Cologne realized that during the smoke distraction, not only had the thief blinded the guards and stolen back the statue, but she had somehow gotten her granddaughter wet to activate her curse.

"A warrior of such skills would be welcome in the tribe." Cologne muttered impressed. "It is a shame she must die for stealing from the Amazons!"

While Cologne muttered this, the woman was dodging museum guards left and right in an attempt to get to the front doors. While several guards laughed at her stupidity because the door was locked, she yelled a command into her headset.

"Lone Swordsman! Opportunity is knocking! Repeat! Opportunity is knocking!" The woman yelled.

"_Understood. I will open the door!"_ Lone Swordsman replied.

The guards then watched in shock as the front doors to the museum suddenly collapsed in pieces. Then the man standing on the other side of the doors was revealed. He wore traditional samurai robes and was holding a sharp looking katana. They couldn't see his face, because it was covered in a ski mask like the woman. She ran right past him and he soon followed.

The guards quickly got over their shock and soon gave chase again. As they got outside, the head of security issued the order for lethal fire. The six guards that were armed quickly drew their guns and were preparing to fire when suddenly the triggers were shot off of their guns, barely hitting their fingers.

They all looked and saw that across the street, where the thief and her accomplice were running, stood a man in a dark green suit with black shoes white shirt and black tie and a dark green fedora. His face was covered in a handkerchief like an old bank robbers from the Wild West. In his hand rested a S&W M19 Combat Magnum still smoking from the shots fired.

The thief and the samurai quickly ran into an alley that was next to the gunman, who quickly followed after them. Seconds later a hotrod came speeding out of the alley and away from sight. In it rested all three of the gang who had just ran into the alley, the woman behind the wheel.

"Thanks for the memories!" The woman shouted as the trunk to the car opened and several pieces of paper flew out of it.

Noticing writing on the papers, one of the guards grabbed it and read what it said out loud.

_Congratulations._

_You have just been robbed,_

_by none other then the soon to be_

_greatest thief in the entire world._

_Sincerely,_

_Lupin the 4th _

The guards all looked in shock as they realized that they had just been outwitted, by none other than the Lupin gang who hadn't been seen in years. Then they tried to figure out what to tell the museum director when they tried to explain how three people outwitted and successfully stole the statue from twenty trained guards.

"We did it!" The woman said to her companions as they entered their hideout. An old abandoned warehouse that sat ten blocks away from the museum.

"This calls for a celebration." The man in the green fedora said as he placed four glasses, a bottle of saki and a bottle of whiskey on the only table in the room.

"I agree." The samurai said as he poured himself a glass of saki while the man in the fedora poured two glasses of whiskey, leaving the fourth glass empty.

"Did you guys know that the exhibit was on display by the Amazons?" The woman asked as she carried four chairs over to the table and set them up on each side.

"It was!" The man in the fedora exclaimed in shock. "How'd we miss that?"

"It appears as though certain parts of this job were unknown to us." The samurai spoke up. "We shall have to be more alert in the future."

"You got that right." The woman said as she placed the statue on the table. "Ain't she a beauty?"

"It is at that old buddy." The man in the fedora said as he took his mask off revealing his identity to be Ranma's friend Diasuke.

"Truly a work of art." The samurai replied as he pulled off his mask revealing him to be Ranma's other friend Hiroshi.

"Here's to our success! May our fathers be proud." The woman proposed a toast. She raised her glass and removed her mask revealing her identity to be…Ranma Saotome in his girl form.

"I'll drink to that!" Diasuke said as he grabbed his glass and drank.

"Kampai!" Hiroshi spoke as he drank his drink.

To be continued… 

**_Author's Notes:_** Why has Ranma and his friends assumed the roles of Lupin the 3rd and his buddies Jigen and Goemon? Why would Ranma steal in the first place? In the next chapter, we learn more about what brought this on, who put the money in the Tendo account, and most importantly of all, how they put the caramel into the Caramilk bar! (Wait, that's not part of the story. Disregard last line.) It's Chapter Two: The truth the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Until then, See-ya, Ciao, Hasta la Vista, Sayonora, Adios and Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Ranma or Lupin the 3rd.

"" Speaking

>> Thoughts

# Sound Effects

_Italic Underlined_ Letter being read

_Italic_ Speaking on a phone or over a speaker system

( ) K-Pun or K-Comment

And on with the show…

_**Lupin the 4th **_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth**_

"Kampai!" Hiroshi called out as they all drank to their hearts content to celebrate the biggest job they'd ever pulled off.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"Not at all." Ranma assured the voice as it stepped into the light revealing the figure of none other then Nodoka Saotome.

"Good evening Mrs. Saotome, or would you prefer we call you Mrs. Mine?" Hiroshi asked politely.

"Please, call me Nodoka." The head of the Saotome Clan told them. "I haven't been called by my real name in years."

"Ma'am." Diasuke replied as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Why thank you Daisuke." Nodoka told him with a smile as she sat down. "I see you were successful at the museum. The robbery was all over the twelve o'clock news."

"Of course." Hiroshi assured her. "Although we almost didn't get away because of the Amazons."

"The Amazons?" Nodoka replied startled. "What were they doing there?"

"The exhibit was from their tribe." Ranma explained. "The museum neglected to mention that on the information packets. Not to mention our client."

"Oh dear." Nodoka muttered. "Well, at least you still succeeded."

"I did at that." Ranma told her. "Once I get this to the buyer, then I'll finally have enough."

"The debt will be cleared?" Nodoka asked as Hiroshi poured her some sake in the fourth glass. "So what will you do?"

"I think I'll travel awhile with my friends." Ranma explained. "See the world, steal the world, that kinda thing."

"An excellent idea!" Diasuke replied. "Let's be sure to hit Paris. I'd love to see some of their beaches."

"He means the nude ones." Hiroshi stated making everyone laugh.

"By the way Ranma, our source at the Nerima Federal Trust had something interesting to say." Nodoka started to say. "It seems Nabiki has started investigating the sudden increase of their accounts."

"Damn!" Ranma muttered. "I was hoping I had a couple more weeks before she'd notice that."

"Then you forgot she always pays the bills around this time." Nodoka reminded him.

"Shit!" Ranma replied slamming his head into the table. "Guess that part of the plan is going to have to be done a little sooner then intended."

"What part of the plan?" Diasuke asked curiously.

"My plan for dealing with the Tendo's." Ranma explained. "Don't worry about it. I got the situation under control. Now, do we have any hot water?"

"Right here my friend." Hiroshi said handing Ranma a small thermos.

"Thanks." Ranma told him as he poured it on his head turning male again.

"Why were you in your girl form anyway Ranma?" Nodoka asked curious.

"We all agreed this form would be the best to sneak through the lasers at the museum." Ranma began explaining, as he was thankful the spandex stretched.

"Ah! Plus not many would think it was you who committed the robbery." Nodoka stated seeing her son's logic.

"Exactly." Ranma responded as they stopped talking about these things and just celebrated.

The next day Furinken High School was a buzz about the robbery. The fact that they had seen the statue earlier in the day, only to have it stolen later, was an amazing coincidence. Rumors were going around that the police wanted to question the two classes that had gone there in order to see if anyone had seen anything unusual. Granted, in Nerima, unusual was an everyday occurrence, but what could you do.

Everyone continued to talk until they saw something that shocked them. Akane Tendo arrived on her own, without Ranma Saotome. When asked where he was, she replied that the pervert never came home last night. After awhile, Ranma finally came walking through the gate. With him were his best friends Hiroshi and Daisuke. But what everyone was staring at was how the three were dressed. Hiroshi was dressed similar to how Kuno dressed and was even carrying a bokken in his hands, while Diasuke was dressed like a Chicago gangster in a pair of dark green slacks and a suit jacket, a white button up shirt, black shoes and tie and a dark green fedora.

Ranma was dressed in a way so fancy the girls that hadn't fallen for him at Furinken High were starting to now. He wore black dress pants, a black button up silk shirt with a dragon pattern on the chest in red silk thread. He also wore black shoes and a black suit jacket. Over his eyes rested a pair of black sunglasses.

With everyone staring at them, Ranma and his friends calmly walked into the school. At least, that was the plan. Until they found their way blocked by the Blue Thunder.

"Hold villain!" Kuno stated. "Today shall be your undoing! Release Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl from the spells you use to cloud their minds from speaking their love for I, the Blue Thunder of Furinken High School, Tatewaki Kuno!"

"Wow! I'm amazed you got all that out in one breathe!" Ranma replied. "Normally I would love to take you up on your challenge, but I'm not feeling so hot today. Can I take a rain check?"

"You dare ask that of one such as I?" Kuno replied. "You are just afraid that I will finally prove my superiority over you coward! Now prepare yourself!"

Before Kuno could make a move however, Hiroshi stepped in between him and Ranma.

"You would boldly attack one who has refused you challenge because of illness?" Hiroshi responded. "Are you so much a coward as to claim a victory such as that? Where is your honor?"

"Honor will be mine when the demon is slain!" Kuno said to this commoner who dared to interfere with his holy mission. "Now stand aside!"

"I think not." Hiroshi replied as he raised his bokken. "If you wish to face someone in battle today, then I shall be your opponent!"

"You would do battle with the Blue Thunder?" Kuno muttered in disbelief. "Have you gone mad? My skill with the sword is legendary! Do you pray for death's cold embrace?"

"The only one who'll feel its embrace is you." Hiroshi stated. "Now let us do battle."

"Very well." Kuno responded. "We shall battle. I strike!"

Kuno charged forward but everyone stared in amazement as Hiroshi vanished from sight, only to reappear behind Kuno. For several seconds, the two stood backs to back as everyone waited to see what had just happened. Seconds later, Kuno collapsed on the ground as his robes blew away in the wind shredded and his bokken fell apart.

"This…is impossible…" Kuno muttered in disbelief. "How can I, the great Kuno Tatewaki be defeated by the sword? This must be trickery! But, nay! I witnessed this defeat with mine own eyes! How can this be?"

"Next time be wary as to insult a master of the Zantetsu-ken style of swordsmanship." Hiroshi stated coldly. "For next time, you forfeit your life!"

With that said, the three friends walk inside the school leaving the Blue Thunder in shock while several students watched in amazement.

"Did you have to do that?" Diasuke asked as they sat down in their homeroom afterwards. "Until we get that little business done, we need to lay low with the theatrics."

"I apologize for my actions, but that blowhard has been getting on my nerves for years now." Hiroshi explained. "I've had to put up with his superior attitude for years and I'm sick and tired of it. I'm glad I finally put him in his place. He's a disgrace to his ancestors for doing what he does."

"I ain't really complaining." Ranma told Hiroshi. "Any one kicking Kuno's butt is okay with me. But did you have to traumatize all the young ladies around here?"

"Pray tell, how did I do this?" Hiroshi questioned.

"You let them see Kuno in his underwear!" Ranma exclaimed in laughter. "Think of the nightmares you'll give them!"

"Dear gods!" Hiroshi stated laughing as well. "What have I done? All those poor innocent women! They will never be able to look at a man again!"

"Oh no!" Daisuke laughed. "You've turned the entire female population of Furinken High into lesbians."

While the three off them joked around about the matter in the back of the room, several students were looking in their direction wondering what was going on. Akane however, upon entering the room, marched right towards them.

"Where were you last night pervert?" Akane demanded to know.

Ranma looked at her with a look of disgust and annoyance. Only she couldn't tell because he was still wearing the sunglasses he came in wearing. He then gave a frustrated sigh.

"We are trying to have a conversation here Ms. Tendo." Ranma told her sounding upset. "Please go away."

"Don't you tell me what to do you jerk!" Akane yelled. "You were with your floozies weren't you? Who was it? Ukyo? Shampoo?"

"My personal life is no concern of yours Ms. Tendo." Ranma told her. "You have stated several times that you don't want this engagement, so what I do with my free time is no concern of yours. I ask you again to go away so we may continue our conversation."

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane yelled as she prepared for her usual treatment of Ranma as the mallet appeared.

However, just inches before it got to Ranma's head, the students in the classroom witnessed what they viewed to be a sign of the end of the world. Ranma blocked the mallet with one hand and held on to it. Akane struggled to pull it free, but was so far unsuccessful.

"Let go of my mallet you jerk!" Akane demanded.

"Such hostility." Ranma stated. "You really need to control your temper little girl."

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY TEMPER!" Akane screamed as she still struggled to free her mallet.

"Whatever you say." Ranma said as he released the mallet.

Unfortunately for Akane, when Ranma released it, she'd been pulling at an angle so that when it was free it flew right back into her own face.

"Ouch!" Ranma replied as the Tendo heir fell to the floor out cold. "That's gotta hurt! Oh well, live by the mallet, die by the mallet I guess."

"Mr. Saotome!" The teacher Mrs. Hinako said upon entering the room. "Could you please take Mrs. Tendo to the school nurse?"

"Of course sensei." Ranma replied respectfully as he lifted her into his arms and left the room.

While he did this, Hiroshi and Daisuke sat down to begin the lessons. Ranma returned after a few minutes and quickly sat down to learn. After awhile a man in a trench coat appeared in the doorway to the classroom.

"Yes?" Mrs. Hinako asked him as he knocked. "May I help you?"

"Yes ma'am." The man said as Hinako had drained a student who had been sneaking a snack during her lesson moments before. "My name is Zenigata. Inspector Zenigata. I'm a detective from Interpol."

"Oh yes! I remember now." Hinako responded as she let him in the room. No one noticed the shocked expressions of three particular students at the time as well as two of those students trying to keep from being seen. "Class, this detective is here to question us to see if we saw anything strange yesterday at the museum."

"That's correct." Zenigata said to the class. "We have reason to believe this was the work of a well known criminal. One I've been chasing for years but who has always alluded me."

"You mean Lupin the 3rd?" Ranma spoke up as he leaned back in his chair.

"What do you know about that?" The detective asked curious.

"Me and my pop did a lot of traveling a while back." Ranma explained. "We always did hear about the famous detective Inspector Zenigata in his never ending struggle to apprehend the villainous Lupin the 3rd."

"Well, I guess I am pretty well known." Zenigata replied modestly. "What is your name young man?"

"Saotome. Ranma Saotome." The pig-tailed martial artist told him.

"Saotome. Hey! You know my son!" Zenigata replied happily.

"Really?" Ranma replied skeptically. "What's his name?"

"Ryoga Hibiki." The detective told him as Ranma facefaulted. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is just perfect." Ranma muttered. "So, Ryoga is your son eh?"

"Yes. He's my son from my first marriage." Zenigata explained. "I haven't seen him much after the divorce but I write all the time as he does with me."

"That's nice." Ranma tried to say with a straight face.

"Ryoga tells me your one of the best martial artists in Nerima." Zenigata stated. "I hope I can count on your assistance in capturing this dangerous criminal."

"I would be honored." Ranma told him as he thought the following. This guy would be lucky to catch a cold.

"Excellent." Zenigata said. "I look forward to working with you."

With that said Zenigata began taking any statements he could get from the rest of the class. After awhile Akane returned to the room and saw a man in the trench coat. What happened next surprised everyone, including Ranma.

"Pervert!" Akane yelled as she smashed Zenigata into the floor.

"Why did you do that Akane?" Hinako asked.

"He's a flasher!" Akane accused. "I've heard about people who wear trench coats on warm days."

"I don't really think an Interpol detective could be a flasher Akane." Daisuke said from his seat.

"Detective?" Akane muttered in disbelief as Zenigata got up from the floor groaning and talking in gibberish.

"Not only that, but he's Ryoga's dad." Sayuri, one of Akane's best friends, told her.

"Oh no!" Akane replied as she helped him to his feet to see if he was all right.

Later at lunch, Hiroshi and Daisuke were looking at Ranma very displeased as they ate under the shade of a tree. Ranma simply ate the lunch he'd brought and ignore their looks.

"Why did you agree to help him?" Hiroshi asked. "You'd be helping him catch yourself."

"Like my father before me, I prefer to keep my friends close and my enemies closer." Ranma explained to them. "Sooner or later, even an idiot like Zenigata will figure out that Fujiko Mine has changed her name to Nodoka Saotome. I want a heads up when he does."

"I guess that's okay." Daisuke agreed reluctantly. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"I plan on finishing my plans for the Tendo's." Ranma told them. "After tonight, I shouldn't have to worry about their stupid marriage agreement."

"How do you plan on pulling that off?" Hiroshi asked curious.

"By going after the weak link of the Tendo family." Ranma assured them. "Nabiki."

"How's she the weak link?" Daisuke asked.

"I cannot say." Ranma told them as he got up and looked behind the tree. "Isn't that right Sarai?"

A girl that had been spying on them walked out from behind the tree looking nervous. She was scared because she was one of the many girls who worked for Nabiki and she was worried what Ranma would do to her.

"Hi." The girl said sheepishly.

"So, I take it you heard most of our conversation?" Ranma asked.

"Only a little." Sarai assured him.

"But enough to get us in real trouble." Daisuke stated. "What should we do to her?"

"I already know." Ranma told them as he looked at her. "Why do you work for Nabiki?"

"I…I…I need the money." Sarai broke down and confessed. "My dad is really sick and my mom works but we can barely afford our rent, let alone father's medication."

"I see." Ranma responded as Daisuke and Hiroshi's faces softened. "What if I offered you the chance to save your family?"

"How?" Sarai asked desperately.

"By giving you a job." Ranma told her. "Whom else besides me do you spy on?"

"The Amazons and Ryoga when he's in town." She confessed.

"Then you'll give me the information on them instead of giving it to Nabiki." Ranma told her. "In return, I will give you two million dollars."

"Tw…two million?" Sarai stuttered in disbelief. "How do you have so much money?"

"That is a secret." Ranma told her. "Do you accept?"

Sarai quickly began thinking this over. Upsetting the Ice Queen was one thing, but could she take as big a chance as this to save her family. She had to decide now.

"I'll…I'll do it." Sarai stated.

"Excellent." Ranma said as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and hit a number on speed dial. "Hello, Hanabi? How are you? I'm fine. Listen, I need you to transfer the amount of two million dollars to the account of…. What's your last name?"

"Oh! Uzuki." Sarai told him.

"Sarai Uzuki and I also need to make sure the government won't try to tax them for this." Ranma explained. "Make the money a loan from International Holdings Incorporated to throw them off. Okay. Yes, make the records say they've paid back the loan for three years now. Call me when you're done."

Ranma hung up and looked at the young girl.

"It should only take a little bit." Ranma assured her as he heard her stomach growl. "Haven't you eaten yet?"

"Not really." Sarai told him.

"Then join us." Ranma told her as he sat down. "This way you'll know when the money gets in the bank as well."

Sarai sat down with them and listened as they joked around and had fun. Ranma gave her another bento he was carrying and she had to admit it was delicious. After awhile Ranma got a call back from the bank and let Sarai listen as they were told the transfer was complete. She thanked Ranma on her knees bowing at his feet for helping her family like this, but he shrugged and said it was no problem.

"I do have one small job you can do for me though." Ranma said as he pulled an engraved invitation out of his suit jacket and handed it to her. "See to it that Nabiki gets this. Tell her that her father gave it to you to give to her."

"Of course Ranma-sama." Sarai said to him happily as she took the invitation. She then quickly finished the bento Ranma had given her and then got up to go and find Nabiki.

"Remember, not a word of our conversation reaches Nabiki." Ranma reminded her.

"I understand Ranma-sama." Sarai assured him.

>Here comes Sarai!> Nabiki Tendo thought to herself as she spotted the girl walking towards her. >Hopefully she has something juicy for me.>

"Hey Sarai." Nabiki said to the girl as she reached her side. "Did you get anything?"

"Ranma and his friends aren't saying anything I could overhear." Sarai told the Ice Queen. "But I came over here to give you this."

"What's this?" Nabiki asked as she accepted the invitation from Sarai. She opened it as read as follows;

_Dear Miss Tendo_

_You are invited to a dinner tonight at_

(Insert the name of a good sounding restaurant.)

_at seven pm. A car will arrive to pick you up before then._

_Looking forward to seeing you._

_If you wish you may bring a guest._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your mysterious benefactor_

Nabiki looked in shock upon reading this. She then looked as serious as she could at Sarai.

"Who gave you this?" Nabiki demanded to know.

"Your father did." Sarai answered. "He said he knew I was a friend of yours and asked me to bring you this. Why?"

"No reason." Nabiki replied as she dismissed the girl. She then pulled a cellphone she saved for special occasions and hit a number on the speed dial.

"_Hello? This is the Tendo Household. Kasumi speaking."_ The voice of the eldest Tendo sister spoke over the line.

"Hi sis." Nabiki said to her. "I need to know if daddy has left at anytime today."

"_Hello Nabiki." _Kasumi said sweetly. "_To my knowledge father is still sleeping off that drinking binge he and Uncle Saotome had last night after Ranma never came home."_

"I see." Nabiki responded. Now she knew it wasn't her father whom had given her this invitation. "Thanks sis."

"_No problem little sister." _Kasumi assured her sweetly. "_Does this have anything to do with what you confided in me this morning?"_

"Looks like it." Nabiki told her. "Our fathers look alike has invited me out to dinner tonight by engraved invitation. Ironically it was delivered by one of my own people who claims father gave it to her."

"_Do be careful Nabiki!"_ Kasumi replied. "_We don't know anything about this man and he might be dangerous."_

"Not to worry sis." Nabiki assured her big sister. "I'm allowed to bring a guest so I'll get Ranma to go with me."

"_That's an excellent idea!" _Kasumi agreed. "_I'm sure he will keep you safe."_

"I know he will to sis." Nabiki stated. "After all, there aren't many people who can beat Ranma Saotome."

"It's good to know someone actually agrees with me." A familiar voice said behind her.

Nabiki nearly jumped from being shocked like that and turned around. Sure enough, Ranma Saotome stood behind her smiling that smile that made the girls go weak in the knees.

"Talk to you later sis." Nabiki told Kasumi who also said goodbye. "How much of that conversation did you hear Saotome?"

"Enough to know you need my help to deal with some mysterious stranger." Ranma told her. "I'd be happy to go with you by the way."

"Thanks Ranma." Nabiki replied grateful. Then she looked over his new look. "Nice outfit. Since when do you dress up all fancy?"

"Mom's been at me to dress nicer for awhile, so I thought I give it a try." Ranma explained. "I have to admit these clothes make me feel like a whole new man."

"Well you look great." Nabiki assured him. "You should think about dressing like this more often."

"I would, but they'd only get ruined considering all the times I'm attacked in a day." Ranma responded.

"True." Nabiki agreed. "Well, I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be ready." Ranma assured her as she left to continue her business before class started up again.

"What exactly was the point of all that?" Hiroshi asked as he appeared from behind him.

"Yeah man. We know this is all part of your plan, but why did you make her ask you out?" Daisuke asked.

"All will be revealed in good time my friends." Ranma assured them as a smirk formed on his lips.

Later that night Nabiki came downstairs dressed in the most beautiful gown anyone had ever seen her in. It looked similar to the one she wore for her second date with Kinnosuke, but with more gold trim and she wore different jewelry. Ranma came down moments later dressed in a white version of the outfit he wore to school only with a black Lion symbol on the front of the shirt made with black silk thread. The fathers had objected to this date and Akane accused him of being perverted, but Kasumi and Nodoka hushed everyone's concerns by Kasumi explaining the situation and Nodoka drawing her sword.

Nabiki and Ranma stepped out in the confusion and found a long white limousine was waiting for them. Ranma opened the door like a gentlemen and Nabiki stepped inside. He climbed inside after her and closed the door. Seconds after the limo drove away, Nabiki felt suddenly very sleepy. She couldn't figure out why until she realized what it was.

>Gas!> Nabiki screamed in her thoughts as she turned to warn Ranma, only to see he'd already succumbed to the gas. Seconds later she herself did the same.

Moments after Nabiki nodded off, Ranma sat up and looked at the front of the limo very upset.

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Ranma asked.

"_Just come along peacefully and the girl won't be hurt!"_ A voice said over a loudspeaker system.

"I think not." Ranma replied as suddenly the sounds of a struggle filled the front seat. Moments later a familiar voice came over the loud speaker.

"_Where to buddy?"_ Daisuke's voice asked.

"The restaurant of course." Ranma replied. "While I take care of this business, try to find out what the deal was with this stunt. I want to know if this was Marcus's work or not."

"_You got it man."_ Diasuke stated.

An hour later Nabiki awoke. She looked around in confusion after remembering what had happened in the limo. She quickly realized she was in the back booth of what appeared to be a restaurant, and Ranma was sitting across from her reading a menu.

"Wha?" Nabiki muttered as Ranma looked up at her.

"Oh, your awake." Ranma said. "I was worried you weren't going to wake up for dinner."

"How'd we get here?" She asked.

"After my friends took care of the driver they brought us here." Ranma explained. "I never intended this to happen when I invited you out to dinner."

Nabiki looked at Ranma in shock for a few minutes while her brain registered what he'd just told her. Only then, did she speak up.

"You invited me?" Nabiki stated. "What do you mean you invited me?"

"Just what I said." Ranma told her. "I asked Sarai to deliver you that message then agreed to go with you so if any of my fiancées heard of it, they'd assume it would be just business."

"So if you invited me, what was with that stunt in the limo?" Nabiki asked coldly.

"An unfortunate accident. I have a lot of enemies now and one attempted to get me." Ranma explained. "I would have been knocked out as well if I hadn't noticed upstairs it wasn't the limo I'd ordered. After that it was a simple matter of calling my friends for help and come outside prepared for the worst."

Nabiki looked in shock as he actually pulled his nose off of his face. Then she realized it wasn't his nose, but something covering his nose. He handed it to her and she looked it over. It was actually a very small gas mask that covered the nose.

"Something some friends of mine designed." Ranma told her. "It lets you smell things like flowers and food, but artificial smells like perfume and/or knockout gas won't go through."

"Handy little gadget." Nabiki admitted as she wondered how much something like this cost to make.

"It should be handy." Ranma assured her. "It cost over a million to make it."

"A…A…A million dollars!" Nabiki exclaimed as she almost hyperventilated at how Ranma had casually mentioned the price like it was no big deal.

"Yeah." Ranma said as the waiter appeared at their table. "Ah, Antoine. Good to see you. Shall I order for you Nabiki?"

Still a little to stunned to speak, she nodded her agreement to his question.

"Very well then." Ranma replied looking at the menu. "We'll have the roast lamb special and a bottle of your finest Cabernet Sauvignon."

"Ah, excellent choices sir." The waiter assured him as he collected the menus and headed off. Before he could take hers though, Nabiki took a quick look at the price of the meal and was shocked at the price.

"You better not be expecting me to foot the bill for this meal Saotome!" Nabiki told him coldly as the waiter left to pick up their order.

"Why would I need to do that?" Ranma asked cockily. "A gentleman always pays for the lady."

"Nobody's ever referred to me as a lady before." Nabiki told him.

"Then they'd have to be blind to miss that attractive figure." Ranma told her.

"Uh…thanks." Nabiki responded. She wasn't used to having someone complimenting her before.

"Now, as we wait for our food, I suppose you have some questions that need answering." Ranma stated. "Questions such as to the sudden 'increase' in you bank accounts."

"That was you?" Nabiki exclaimed.

"Of course." Ranma told her as he soon began speaking in Soun Tendo's voice. "It was a simple matter of dressing up as your father and walking into the bank. The only hard part was getting the family account numbers."

"Which you somehow did?" Nabiki said coldly.

"It was a simple matter of asking for them from one of my contacts at the bank." Ranma replied. "Or should I say one of my father's old contacts."

"Why would Genma have a contact at the bank?" Nabiki asked confused.

"Wrong person." Ranma explained. "While legally by marriage Genma Saotome is my father, biologically is another story."

"You mean to tell me…" Nabiki started to say in shock.

"That my mother has lied to my father all these years and that I'm the son of another man." Ranma finished for her. "Right on the nose."

"Then that makes any arranged marriage he made for you null and void." Nabiki said.

"Right again." Ranma told her. "The only legal marriage to hold against me right now is the Amazon one. Fortunately I've taken steps to end that particular annoyance."

"How?" Nabiki asked. She herself had tried to find a way to end that particular engagement so she could sell it to Ranma, but could never find a way.

"Simply put, I make them an offer they can't refuse." Ranma answered. "Such as the return of a certain gold statue that was taken from the museum last night."

"You know who took it?" Nabiki exclaimed. She couldn't believe Ranma had found out something she hadn't.

"You could say I am quite 'intimate' with the knowledge of who the young woman is." Ranma told her with a chuckle.

"So who was it?"

"I could introduce you to her." Ranma stated. "I'd just need a splash of cold water."

"Cold…!" Nabiki started to say as realization dawned in her eyes. "You're the one that stole it?"

"Of course." Ranma said nonchalantly. "It was actually very easy."

"But, why?" Nabiki demanded to know. "You hate stealing?"

"I did." Ranma agreed. "Until I realized it could be used as a means to an end. Besides, I wouldn't want to stain the family name."

"Now I'm confused." Nabiki replied as she felt a headache coming on. "I would think stealing would be a stain on your family name."

"Not when you consider the name." Ranma started to say as the waiter returned with their bottle of wine.

He opened it and immediately poured a little into a glass after giving the cork to Ranma. He proceeded to sniff the cork, then he picked up the glass and swirled it around before taking a little sip. He nodded his approval to the waiter who proceeded to pour two glasses of the alcohol.

"Where was I?" Ranma asked after the waiter had left.

"You were telling me why stealing isn't a stain on the family name." Nabiki reminded him.

"Oh right." Ranma said as he extended his hand towards her in friendship. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Ranma Arsen Lupin the 4th."

Nabiki seriously wished she hadn't been sipping her glass of water that was already at the table at this time. The reason was because upon hearing Ranma introduce himself, she spit it out in shock. Luckily Ranma had seen this and ducked before the water could touch him.

"You're…You're…" Nabiki stuttered in shock.

"The son of the infamous Lupin the 3rd." Ranma stated. "I know. I was shocked to."

"But…how? Why?" Nabiki asked him.

"It's all very simple." Ranma started explaining. "Seventeen years ago, my father Lupin was killed by a man who had gained his trust. A man by the name of Marcus, who then took over the entire network my Great Grandfather created and perverted it to his own natures. It was unfortunate for him that two of my fathers most trusted colleges and the woman he loved went into hiding and planned their revenge. Those two colleges were Goemon and Jigen, while the woman was Fujiko Mine."

"So what happened next?" Nabiki asked feeling intrigued by this tale.

"Goemon and Jigen both had sons while they hid out in Japan. However, because they would not side with Marcus, he had them killed when he found them." Ranma continued. "Luckily their wives and sons lived and sought out the one called Fujiko for help. Fujiko used all the money she had ever stolen to forge a new identity for her self and fake her death so no one would come after her. But before she did this she learned all she could about Goemon and Jigen's styles of swordsmanship and gunplay so if they died she could teach it to their sons."

"Then where is this Fujiko?" Nabiki asked.

"You just talked to her before we left." Ranma revealed. "You even told Auntie you'd have a fun evening."

"Auntie Saotome is Fujiko Mine?" Nabiki exclaimed. She'd always looked up to the infamous Fujiko as a role model. She never took any crap from anyone and she would cheat even the man she loved if it meant making money.

"Yep, so you can gather that when she went into hiding, she was already a month pregnant." Ranma told her. "So with the knowledge of hiding her pregnancy she tricked a fat, lazy, etc. martial artist into thinking he'd gotten her knocked up, and his over developed sense of honor forced him to marry her, thus helping to finish the creation of her new identity."

"Well, if your Lupin's son, why did she agree to the training trip then?" Nabiki asked. "After all, you can't be the Saotome heir."

"Marcus's men were getting close. She had to disappear and didn't want to risk my life." Ranma told her. "By doing so, they believed her to be a ditz who cared more about honor then about family. It totally threw them off the trail."

"I can imagine." Nabiki said. "So, if she was hiding all this time, why reveal the secret now?"

"Because I have proven myself ready to take back the Lupin Legacy and turn it back into what it need to be again." Ranma said. "Once I settle all my problems here in Nerima, I plan to take the fight to Marcus. Then I will take back what my Great Grandfather created along with the sons of Jigen and Goemon at my side."

"You know the sons of your fathers allies?" Nabiki asked.

"Of course." Ranma replied. "Mother has been looking after both their families since I've been gone. Then we started training together to be a well oiled unit."

"Let me guess, their names are Hiroshi and Daisuke." Nabiki said remembering how they were dressed at school today.

"Correct although Daisuke's real name is Jigen Jr." Ranma told her.

"So why are you telling me all this?" Nabiki asked. "Why should you trust me with all this information?"

"Because I plan to live my life as my father did before me." Ranma told her looking her right in the eyes. "I'll take what I want and do what I want and let no one stop me. Not Cologne, not Happosai, not Genma, not your father, not anybody!"

"Again I ask, how do I fit into your plans?" Nabiki asked.

"Guess." Ranma said as he got up and walked over to her side of the booth. What happened next nearly shocked Nabiki to death.

Ranma lifted her from her seat, wrapped his arms around her, leaned her back and proceeded to give her a kiss that showed exactly how he felt. Nabiki's eyes widened in shock at this and she was about to push him away when suddenly she found herself enjoying this. That said she started kissing him back. They were like this for several minutes before finally coming up for air.

"I love you Nabiki." Ranma told her. "I always have, but I never once had an idea about whether or not you even liked me back. Now I don't care. That's why I have to tell you this."

"T…Tell me what?" Nabiki asked out of breath.

"In three days time I'm leaving Nerima for good." Ranma said as he let her back up to her feet. "If you truly think you could come to love me like I do you, then I want you to come with me."

"But…my family needs me." Nabiki told him.

"I've taken care of that." Ranma assured her. "I placed enough money from private accounts only accessible by my father into the Tendo family accounts. They'll never have to worry about money again, and will still not have to even if you don't come with me. All I ask is if you don't then you stop being the Ice Queen and be a real girl for once."

"Stop being the Ice Queen?" Nabiki exclaimed. "I can actually stop earning the money for us to eat and live and be my old self again?"

"Correct." Ranma said. "That's my only condition if you should choose to stay in Nerima."

"Thank you." Nabiki said as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you for this."

"No problem Nabs." Ranma said with that traditional smirk of his. "Now I want you to think about my offer for the next three days. Give me your answer then. Until then, lets enjoy our night out as good friends."

"I'd like that." Nabiki said smiling as their food arrived and they sat down to eat.

A couple of hours later they had returned to the Tendo Dojo. As they entered the house they found Akane waiting for them with her mallet in hand.

"You better not have done anything perverted to my sister Ranma!" Akane stated.

"Akane, I told you earlier what this was all about." Nabiki said upset. "So back off!"

"But…" Akane started to say.

"No buts!" Nabiki said. "If you hit Ranma for something he didn't do then you can forget about getting the money for that dress you've been wanting!"

"But…" Akane started to say before giving a frustrated sigh and then stomping off.

"Thanks, but I could've taken her." Ranma said with a chuckle.

"I know." Nabiki responded. "But I'd rather you not disappear over the horizon in the next couple of minutes. I'm going up into my room and I want you to wait ten minutes and then come in after me."

"Oh?" Ranma replied surprised. "Why?"

"I want to talk in private and if my sister follows her usual schedule, then she should be in her room getting ready for bed at that time." Nabiki explained.

"Gotcha." Ranma said as she went upstairs. A minute after she vanished from sight, Mrs. Saotome appeared from the living room.

"I take it everything went okay this evening?" Nodoka asked him.

"Well, I told her the truth and about how I felt, the rest is up to her." Ranma told his mother. "Do you ever miss dad?"

"Everyday I wake up next to Genma." Nodoka answered him. "Luckily he gets drunk easily and is easy to manipulate into thinking that we've had sex. Personally I don't think he's ever been with a woman, not even a hooker."

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Ranma agreed laughing. "Where is the fat tub of lard anyway?"

"Off drinking with Soun probably planning another marriage attempt to you and that horrid girl Akane." Nodoka told him. "She'd be better off as a lesbian with her views on men."

"If you say so." Ranma said as he looked at the time. "Well, I better go see what Nabiki wanted to talk to about."

"I hope you luck out with her my son." Nodoka said to him before chuckling. "It's so easy to slip into that whole traditional housewife lingo isn't it?"

"I have to say, you pull it off easily." Ranma replied to his mother. "See you later."

"Bye." Nodoka said as he climbed the stairs.

"Nabs?" Ranma said as he knocked on her door. "I'm here."

"Come in and close the door behind you." Nabiki's voice told him.

Ranma entered the room shutting the door behind him. It was dark in the room and he couldn't see a thing. He waited for his eyes to adjust and eventually found Nabiki sitting on what he guessed was her bed, looking towards him. He reached for the light switch.

"Leave the lights off Ranma." Nabiki asked politely.

"Okay." Ranma replied. "What's going on here?"

"I wanted to tell you something." Nabiki explained. "Something I've been denying to myself from the day I first met you."

"You see, the day we first met when I heard my sisters and I were to be in an arranged marriage I was happy." Nabiki explained in the dark. "For the first time in my life I had a chance to have someone care about me and perhaps even love me. Someone who didn't know a thing about my reputation or what I do to support my family. But when I met you and found out about your curse I freaked and passed you on to Akane."

"Since then I've gotten to know you and I have to say I'm impressed." Nabiki continued. "You have the same passion for the art that I do with my business dealings. We both give it all we have and we hate to lose. That being said, I came to realize that your curse didn't matter because you were the same person underneath, a person who is a loving, caring and an all around great guy. You can turn the light on now."

Ranma did as she asked and held his breath in a gasp when he looked back at her. She sat on her bed wearing a black silk teddy with a pair of black silk lacy panties. She was also blushing embarrassingly.

"Ranma, I don't have to think about whether or not I'll be going with you in three days." Nabiki told him as she got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his instinctively went around her slender waist. "I already know my answer. I love you to and I'm coming with you."

As soon as she said those words she proceeded to kiss him gently on the lips. Ranma happily kissed her back and the two stayed like this for a few minutes before they stopped.

"Nabiki…thank you." Ranma told her. "Thank you for loving me too."

"Your welcome." Nabiki replied. "Now, I'd like to offer you something that I feel you deserve. Something to make amends for all I've done to you all this time my love."

"What's that?" Ranma asked, but already having an idea what it was.

"My…virginity." Nabiki said with a blush.

"I would be honored my love." Ranma replied as he kissed her again. "Just as I would be honored for you to have mine."

"I would be happy to Ranma." Nabiki said as she led him to her bed.

She leaned back and pulled him down to lie alongside her as he started kissing her again. She was about to attempt removing his clothes, when suddenly he got up from the bed.

"Back in a sec." Ranma said as he, using the incredible speed of his, raced around the room and lit four candles around the room and turned out the lights. He also locked the door.

"Better." Ranma responded as he went back to lying beside Nabiki. "Now, where were we?"

"About here." Nabiki said as she put his hand on to her right breast.

That was the last thing either said to the other for the rest of the night. Apart from the moans and cries of passion that is.

_**To be continued…**_

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, that's Chapter Two. Be here for Chapter Three as Nerima meets the new Ranma Saotome. He's got his friends and the woman he loves. What more could anyone want. He soon begins to rid himself of unwanted fiancée's and rivals. Also, Marcus makes his first, or is it second, move against Ranma and those he cares about. It's Chapter Three: The Time Has Come. Until then, See-ya, Ciao, Hasta la Vista, Sayonora, Adios and Bye-bye.


End file.
